1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to binary switches and more particularly to a push button type binary switch device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Binary switches are employed for generating preselected binary coded signals for use in digitally controlled and data processing apparatus. The most common type of binary switch is a rotary switch often provided in thumb wheel-actuated form. Such prior binary switches have been characterized by their complexity and relatively high cost. U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,843 assigned to the Assignee of the present application discloses a keyboard switch assembly employing an overcenter, snap-acting diaphragm switch element and a singlesided printed circuit board.